


You Can't Spell 'Eye'!

by SweetSass228



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language, and his friends are jerks, noctis can't spell, this is a blatant game grumps reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSass228/pseuds/SweetSass228
Summary: Noctis makes a grammatical error and Prompto is determined to never let him forget about it. Ignis is mortified. Gladio is enjoying the ride.





	You Can't Spell 'Eye'!

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who get the reference, I've had this idea ever since I rewatched the clip of Arin completely fucking up the word 'eye' and I thought of Noctis and Prompto in this situation and found immense joy in it and I hope you do too
> 
> For those of you who actually don't know what this is from, here's a link to a clip from the original video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8X9G2bdYus 
> 
> (note: that is not actually the game grumps channel but I would HIGHLY recommend checking out the original channel, they are absolutely hilarious and they have a ton of jokes better than this one)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Shit shit _shit_!"

 

Noct stabbed his spear through one of the many disgusting eyeballs in the Hecteye's body. The creature screamed and its gelatinous body wiggled (which made Noct nauseous looking at it ugh so gross) before going after the prince again, firing a blue beam from one of its eyes and aiming straight at him.

Noct grunted and rolled to the right to avoid it, landing near Prompto, who was taking care of goblins surrounding them. Gladio was using broad sweeps of his sword to keep the daemons back while Ignis directed his attacks, stabbing a goblin right through the torso with the tip of his spear.

 

"Aw, s-shit!" Noct yelped and ducked under another beam from the most disgusting looking daemon he had ever seen. 

"What's up, bud?" Prompto pitched in from behind him, followed by another single shot.

 

"Nothing, just-ah! Regretting my decisions. I fucked up in not camping sooner." Noct spoke quickly, summoning and throwing his spear to keep the monster at bay. Prompto turned to see the prince's foe and lifted his gun to help him out when he suddenly start giggling at something.

 

"What?"

 

"' _I_ fucked up'. Get it? Like E-Y-E?" Prom giggled at his own stupid joke and gestured to the Hecteye but Noct just looked at him blankly.

 

"E-Y-E? That's **ewe** , Prom."

 

It was like everything stopped. All sounds of combat ceased and heads turned to look in the King of Lucis' direction. It was like even the daemons had stopped to stare at him. Ignis literally looked like Noctis had stabbed him through the heart with that horrified expression on his face. Gladio just looked stunned. Stunned in the 'i've-been-trained-to-possibly-die-for-this-man' kind of way.

 

Prompto blinked once. Twice. 

 

"Are you... Are you kidding me?" 

Noct shrugged in confusion, unable to see his clear error. "What?

"E- **W** -E is ewe, Noct."

 

Noctis took a moment to think and mouthed the letters once before his ewes went wide and his head ducked when he realized his mistake.

 

"Yeah, my bad! I was thinking of-"

"Oh my _Gods_!" Prompto threw his hands in the air and let out a breathless laugh as the prince stuttered, both his and Prompto's voice raising as they yelled at each other.

 

"W-whatever dude! I misheard you and I-"

"You did NOT mishear me, you _repeated what I said_!"

"No, I just thought it in my head-"

" ** _A THREE LETTER WORD!_** "

" ** _I KNOW, I'M EMBARRASSED!!!_** "

 

With Noctis and Prompto yelling in the background, Ignis and Gladio took care of the remaining daemons with a magic flask and a few swings of the sword. When it was all done, Ignis heaved a massive sigh and buried his head in one of his hands.

 

"All those years of wasted teachings... and I get this. A king who gets so offtrack he can't spell 'eye'." He muttered into his glove, which made Gladio chuckle and put a comforting hand on Ignis' shoulder while he did his sulking.

 

Prompto was nearly out of breath laughing while Noct was still sputtering and trying to defend himself.

 

"I was-I was- I got all flustered and I was fighting the daemons and then you said that and-"

"Oh Gods. I am _never_ letting you live this down, dude!"

"No! Damn it!" Noctis, rather dramatically, threw his unneeded sword onto the grass but it disappeared back into the Armiger a moment later.

 

"Alright, we'll have time to make fun of Princess later. Let's go before more daemons show up... and before Iggy starts contemplating alcoholism." Gladio rounded the two younger boys up and made their way back to the Regalia on the side of the road, with Prompto giggling still with flushed cheeks and Noctis fuming silently over his embarrassing slip-up.

 

~~~~

 

It was during the middle of a card game in a hotel room the next night when Prompto started giggling like mad in his seat. 

Noct knew instantly what he was laughing about when Prom glanced his way and was overcome with another giggling fit.

 

"No, shut up. Quit embarrassing me." Noct muttered while throwing a lone card at Prompto, which did absolutely nothing.

 

"I mean, fuck dude. Everyone heard it, it's not like it's a secret." Prompto laughed while sharing looks with Ignis and Gladio. Ignis looked like he was trying to hide a smile behind his cards (after having found the humor in it when he got past the mortifying second-hand embarrassment) while Gladio's shoulders started shaking with restrained laughter.

 

Noct huffed and went back to shuffling his cards, his hair falling into his face and hopefully hiding his pink cheeks. "You're turn, Prom."

 

"Don't change the subject! You can't spell 'eye'!" 

 

"I CAN! I just wasn't thinking of it, you've done it too!" Noct shouted, throwing up his cards in some sort of makeshift confetti and then pointing an accusing finger at the blond gunman, who was curling up in his seat as he laughed harder.

 

Prompto leaned his head back and snorted, which completely destroyed whatever restraint Gladio had and within seconds the Shield was laughing so hard he dropped his cards and leaned back to flop hard onto the bed, jostling Ignis. Ignis still tried to hide his amusement but he locked eyes with Noctis, who had hair sticking up from his outburst and his cheeks flushed red, and he instantly broke. It started with a snort and then Ignis decided ' _fuck it_ ' and dropped his cards, giving an incredibly rare laugh that dissolved into a cackle of sorts. His head bent and an arm wrapped around his mid torso when laughing started to turn painful. 

 

The room was filled with three grown men laughing at their illiterate King, who was fuming and sputtering in a half-hearted attempt to defend himself. Noct made some sort of incoherent sound and then groaned, stomping off to the bathroom and passing by Prompto, who was nearly halfway out of his chair and onto the floor he was laughing so hard.

 

"Fuck you guys! I'm taking a shower!" Noctis yelled before slamming the bathroom door, opening it a moment later to stick his head back out. "And I'm using all the hot water!"

 

The door slammed again but it took a few minutes after the water turned on for the three men in the room to calm down. Prompto was sprawled half on the floor and half on the chair, his legs resting over the armrest of his chair and his head laying on the carpet. Gladio had his hands covering his face but his body still shook with escaped chuckles, sounding completely breathless when he muttered an "Oh my _Gods_ ". Ignis cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose, the first one to regain some of his composure. His abs ached but it was good compared to the usual aches and pains they'd gone through.

 

"Alright, alright. Let's clean up and go to bed. It's been a long day." Ignis stood and straightened out his dress shirt, hearing Prompto snort from his place on the floor.

 

"You think he can spell 'day'?" He muttered half into the floor before dissolving into another fit of giggles.


End file.
